Control units are used for control or regulation in many different scenarios, for example in vehicles or in aircraft. Control units communicate with one another via buses or networks and communicate with their environment via sensors and actuators. The developer of the control unit stipulates during development when which information is processed by a control unit.
The “Bus Manager” program from dSPACE is known from the prior art for the purpose of configuring control units. In the program, a control unit may be assigned one or more messages which can be transmitted or received by the control unit. Each message in turn consists of one or more signals. In this case, a signal is understood as meaning a logical information unit and this is not necessarily a physical information unit. A plurality of signals can be combined to form larger units and these are referred to as Protocol Data Units, PDU for short. The bus manager makes it possible to individually adjust properties of signals, PDUs, messages and control units.
Different functionalities of a control unit, of a bus message, of a PDU or of a signal can be displayed in the bus manager. These functionalities can be selected and the associated parameters can be displayed. These parameters can then be individually adjusted.
If identical functionalities are intended to be newly parameterized at different locations, the respective functionalities are selected by the user for each element and the parameters of the individual functionalities are each newly set. This form of element-based parameterization is complicated and susceptible to errors.